Power Rangers Morphenomenon
Power Rangers Morphenomenon is the Saban Brand Re-Made of the past Power Rangers series from Power Rangers Wild Force to Power Rangers RPM. Power Rangers is now back on the hand of Haim Saban. Power Rangers Power Rangers is a long-running American entertainment and merchandising franchise built around a live action children's television series featuring teams of costumed heroes. Produced first by Saban Entertainment, later by BVS Entertainment, and currently by SCG Power Rangers LLC, the series took its initial premise and much of its footage from the Japanese tokusatsu Super Sentai franchise. Its first entry, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, debuted on August 28, 1993, and helped launch the Fox Kids programming block of the 1990s, during which it catapulted into popular culture along with a line of action figures and other toys by Bandai. Despite initial criticism for its action violence targeted to child audiences, the franchise has continued, and as of 2011 the show consists of 19 television seasons of 16 different series and two theatrical films. Creator Haim Saban regained ownership of the franchise in 2010 after seven years under The Walt Disney Company. The current season Power Rangers Samurai debuted in the United States on February 7, 2011. PR Series Re-Own Haim Saban is buying back the Power Rangers from Walt Disney with the hope to take the entertainment franchise that he launched to TV and toy stardom in the 1990s to new fans. His Saban Capital Group is also taking it to Viacom's Nickelodeon as the new U.S. home for the series, which is heading into its 18th season with a new cast and the goal to rejuvenate the fading franchise. Library episodes of the show will start airing on Nicktoons later this year, with 20 new episodes set for Nickelodeon and Nicktoons in 2011 under the direction of original executive producer Jonathan Tzachor. Saban is buying the franchise in a renewal of his collaboration with Toei Co., the creator of the original Japanese Power Rangers TV show and an underlying rights-holder. Power Rangers Series "List of Power Rangers Morphenomenon Episodes" *'Jungle Fury (Season 16):' (Re-Air on NickToons November 18 & 19'2011) Power Rangers Jungle Fury is the sixteenth installment in the American children's television series Power Rangers. Toy merchandising in the U.S. began in November 2007 and the show premiered on February 18, 2008, and uses footage from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, the thirty-first Japanese Super Sentai series. Jungle Fury is broadcast on Toon Disney's Jetix programming block and ABC Kids in the United States. It is also the final Power Rangers series to air on Jetix, as well as Toon Disney. This series is also going to be the first of the seasons prior to Power Rangers Samurai to make it's debut on Nickelodeon. *'Dino Thunder (Season 12):' (Re-Air on NickToons Jaunary 6 & 7 2012) Power Rangers Dino Thunder is an American children's television series, an incarnation of the Power Rangers franchise. As with all Power Rangers series, it was adapted from a series from the long running, Japanese Super Sentai franchise, in this case the twenty-seventh, Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger. This was also the name of the Korean dub of Abaranger in South Korea and had a similar/identical logo to the American version as well. Currently, 23 of the 38 episodes are available in various volumes on DVD in Region 1, whereas a complete box set was released in Region 2 in July 2008. The series is notable as it features the return of Jason David Frank to a starring role. This is the second series to have aired prior to Power Rangers Samurai and air on Nicktoons, first being Jungle Fury. It will begin airing on Nicktoons January 6, 2012. *'Ninja Storm (Season 11):' (Re-Air on NickToons June 1 to ?? 2012) Power Rangers Ninja Storm is an incarnation of the Power Rangers franchise, based on the Super Sentai series Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. This is the first season to be filmed in New Zealand and also the second season to be under the BVS copyright. This series is unique in the fact that it was the first to feature only one female Ranger serving on the team (although the 10-episode mini-series Alien Rangers featured only one female Ranger), the first season where the Blue Ranger was female, the first season where the Yellow Ranger was male and was the first season to begin the series with three Rangers instead of five like the previous seasons. This was the first series to air on the American Broadcasting Company in its entirety. This season did not have a Power Rangers team up episode like the five before it due to a shift back to non-SAG talent when production was moved to New Zealand from Los Angeles. * Time Force (Season 9): (Re-Air on NickToons August 17 2012 to August 18 2012 ) Power Rangers Time Force (often abbreviated as PRTF and often simply called Time Force) is the 2001 incarnation of the Power Rangers series, based on the Super Sentai series Mirai Sentai Timeranger, running for 40 half-hour episodes from February to November 2001. It was the 9th season of Power Rangers. This was the last full season to completely air on Fox Kids following the sale of Fox Family Worldwide, which included Fox Family, Fox Kids and Saban Entertainment being purchased by The Walt Disney Company. Many fans have compared this season to Power Rangers in Space for being more dark, emotional and realistic. However, Power Rangers RPM became more darker than Time Force. It will re-appear on Nicktoons on August 17, 2012. *'SPD (Season 13):' (Re-Air on NickToons November 11 2012 & November ?? 2012) The story takes place in the year 2025, after Earth has welcomed alien beings to live peacefully with the human race. However, peace is short lived as the planet-conquering Troobian Empire turns its destructive attention to Earth. When the Earth's first line of defense, the S.P.D. A-Squad, vanishes without a trace, the protection of the planet falls to their replacements: the B-Squad Rangers, and their dog-like alien commander, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. When two reformed thieves join the team as the Red and Yellow S.P.D. Rangers, tensions threaten to tear them apart. With the alien threat growing stronger every moment, the Rangers must put aside their differences and go into action as one. Using teamwork, intergalactic weaponry and light-speed Zord vehicles to battle evil, they unite to become one of the ultimate forces for good: Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta. * * * * * * * * * * Team-Up Battle There are many Power Rangers Team-Up & some did not team up. There a reason why most series did not Team-Up & how it never happen. Here a Wikia Page that tell about all "Power Rangers Team-Up": Power Rangers Team-Up News History of PR (Super Sentai) The Super Sentai Series (スーパー戦隊シリーズ Sūpā Sentai Shirīzu?) is the name given to the long-running Japanese superhero team genre of shows produced by Toei Co., Ltd., Toei Agency and Bandai, and aired by TV Asahi ("Super" refers to their use of mecha, and "sentai" is the Japanese word for "task force" or, literally, "fighting squadron" and was also a term used for Japanese squadrons in World War II). The shows are of the tokusatsu genre, featuring live action characters and colorful special effects, and are aimed mainly at children. This series is one of the most prominent tokusatsu productions in Japan, alongside the Ultra Series and the Kamen Rider Series, which it currently airs alongside in the Super Hero Time programming block. In the west, the Super Sentai Series are best known as the source material for the American Power Rangers franchise. Series overview In every Super Sentai series, the fight between good and evil is illustrated, with the good side winning most of the time. The basic premise of the series is that a group of five (in some cases fewer) people gain special powers (magical or technological), wear colored outfits, and use advanced weapons and martial arts skills to battle powerful beings from other planets and/or dimensions threatening to take over the Earth. In most of the episodes, after the team has beaten an army of evil creatures ("grunts") and the "monster of the week", they call for huge robotic vehicles/animals ("mechas") that can combine to form one giant robot to fight an enlarged version of the monster. Sentai series with the giant robot element are specifically known as Super Sentai. While each Sentai series is set in its own reality, a number of TV and video specials feature a teaming up with previous Sentai. United States After Honolulu, Hawaii's KIKU-TV had success with Android Kikaider (called Kikaida) and Kamen Rider V3 in the 1970s, multiple Super Sentai shows, including Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and Battle Fever J, were brought to the Hawaiian market (all broadcast in Japanese with English subtitles by JN Productions). Gorenger was also broadcast on Japanese-language stations in Sacramento, San Francisco and Los Angeles, California in 1976–77. J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai was also broadcast in Los Angeles following Gorenger. In 1985, Marvel Comics produced a pilot for an American adaptation of a Super Sentai series, but the show was rejected by the major US TV networks. In 1986, Saban Productions produced a pilot for an American adaptation of Choudenshi Bioman. In 1987, some episodes of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman were dubbed and aired as a parody on the USA Network television show Night Flight. In 1993, Haim Saban produced the first installment of the Power Rangers franchise by dubbing the action sequences from 1992's Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger and filming new footage with American actors for the story sequences. This trend has continued, with each successive Super Sentai show contributing the action sequences to the Power Rangers series the following year. In 2009, the Disney-owned production company was shut down in favor of re-broadcasting the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers newly reversioned. On May 12, 2010, it was announced that Saban bought back the rights to the Power Rangers franchise and planned to premiere a new season based on Samurai Sentai Shinkenger on the Nickelodeon network. The series premiered on February 2011 as Power Rangers Samurai.